With the development of wireless communication technology, the channel capacity of antenna system becomes unable to match desired speed of wireless communications. Research shows that MIMO technology could remarkably enlarge channel capacity. Employing multi-antennas in both transmitting end and receiving end could greatly elevate spectrum efficiency and transmitting efficiency. More and more MIMO antenna systems have been developed to realize three directions orthogonal polarization. However, conventional three polarization MIMO antenna has too large of a volume but also costs too much to fabricate; it is not convenient to popularize.